


Don’t Make It Harder On Me

by gillianleigh



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianleigh/pseuds/gillianleigh
Summary: Don’t make it harder on me, I told you not to want me, but you don’t listen to me.
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Paulina**

  
I couldn’t bear for her to see me cry again. I did not want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much her words affected me. I averted my eyes to the hospital blanket, dutifully picking at the lint, willing myself to keep my tears at bay. “What are you playing at Paulina? Why would you antagonize Puri on today of all days?” she spits through gritted teeth. I don’t have to look at her to know that her eyes are burning a hole through the side of my head, I can feel them. I feel anger surging deep in my core and I curse silently to myself as hot tears roll down my cheeks. “Fuck.” I say, burying my head in my hands, I could feel the weight of eight months of pure emotion crashing down on me and pulling me under. Maria Jose walks over to my bed and pries my hands away from my face, pushing me back against the pillows in the process. She leans over me and stares angrily into my eyes. I stare right back, my wet brown eyes a stark contrast to her blazing blues. “Do you enjoy making things difficult for me Paulina? Don’t you ever think about how hard it is to have you and Puri constantly at each other’s throats? And then you come to all the way to Spain and antagonize her at our mother’s funeral, knowing everything she’s been through?” she whispers angrily. I snatch away from her, unable to hold my tongue any longer.   
“I don’t know why I thought for once you’d take my side, you’ve refused to allow Puri to take responsibility for anything she’s done since I’ve met you, including almost killing your child.”   
“Puri loves Bruno, she would never hurt him!”   
“Not Brunito, Maria Jose...”  
It takes Maria Jose a moment, but when the realization dawns on her she’s stunned into silence. She sinks into the chair across from my bed and puts her head in her hands. I look up at the ceiling, hating myself for the bomb I’ve just dropped on her. Hating myself because I lied. Not only to her, but to Bruno, to Alejo and to myself.   
“How long have you known it was mine?” she asks quietly. I purse my lips and breathe deeply, my eyes filling with fresh tears in the process. “It doesn’t matter” I squeak silently. That sets her off again and in a moment she’s back at my bedside, hauling me up me by my arms into an upright position so that we’re nose to nose. “Don’t play these games with me Paulina, I’m in no mood.” I whimper at the pain shooting through my arms from her tight grip, she senses my discomfort and loosens her grip but keeps my body levelled with hers. I lean forward to bury my face in her neck but her strong hands keep me at bay. “I’ve known since the beginning it was yours.” I say confidently. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you involved, you chose Kim so I decided to let you have the clean slate you’ve always wanted.” I spat venomously. I was angry at her for denying me the smallest comfort, angry at her for choosing Kim over me, for choosing Puri over me. I was angry at her for driving me into Alejo’s arms. I was angry because she wasn’t mine anymore and god damn it, I wanted her to be. As she lets me go, the tension she’d been holding in her body since our face off began slowly melted away. She sighs deeply and pushes her hands through her golden locks before looking at me with those blazing blue eyes that I loved so much.   
“Were you ever going to tell me Pau? Were you ever going to tell him the truth?”   
“Alejo knew from the beginning and he went along with the charade because I asked him to, but no, I never planned on telling you”  
“And why the fuck not Paulina? Don’t you think I have a right to know that I’m going to be a mother again? Don’t you think our child has a right to know both of its mothers?”  
“Why would I have told you Maria Jose? You were putting an end to whatever it was that we had because you claimed you couldn’t betray Kim any longer. You would’ve accused me of trying to trap you.”  
“Bullshit- “  
“No, its not bullshit! You have always painted me as some sort of mastermind of manipulation and deceit and that’s not what I wanted to hear, so I didn’t tell you.”  
Maria Jose chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Well now that you’ve told me, I assume that you want me back in Mexico?”   
“That’s not my call.” I say leaning back against my pillows and folding my arms over my chest. “You can do what you like, if you want to be a part of this child’s life, I won’t stop you, but I won’t beg you to either.”   
Maria Jose presses her lips together and nods slightly, I can tell she’s extremely irritated with me but at this point I don’t care. I’m just as irritated with her. She picks up her purse and gives me one last look before storming out of my room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_**Eight months earlier** _

  
**María José**

  
Paulina de la Mora is a drug and I have a hopeless addiction. I stopped by the house to drop off a few of Bruno’s things he’d left at Kim and I’s place and once again I find myself back in her arms. Tangled in her sheets. Under her, on top of her, next to her. She drives me crazy in every sense of the word. I’m a slave to her big brown eyes, to her soft skin, to her slow sleepy speech. I adore her, I loathe her. I never understood how an individual could be driven to madness by another person until I met her; but I stay. A hopeless addiction indeed. Morning turns into late afternoon and I know our time together will soon come to an end. Bruno will be home soon and I’ll have to return to Kim, but as I lay here with her, her warm body pressed against mine I can’t deny how deeply I’ll miss this moment. The shrill ring of my cell phone pulls me out of my thoughts and as I reach over to grab it, I feel her stir and lightly grasp my hand. “Don’t.” she mumbles sleepily as she kisses my neck and wraps her arms around me tighter. I shake my head and reach for it anyway. I feel her body tense against mine and in one swift moment, she’s turned to the other side of the bed with her back to me. I exhale deeply remembering the side of her that absolutely works my last nerve. Paulina is fiercely possessive and has been since I met her. At first, I attributed that ugly part of her personality to her upbringing, but quickly came to realize that the only time that ugly green monster rears its head is where I’m concerned. Paulina requires a certain amount of devotion and attention from her lovers and when it fails to materialize in the manner that she’d like she becomes withdrawn, possessive, and bratty. In short, she always wants to have her own way in matters of the heart. I ignore her mini tantrum long enough to answer the phone and let Kim know I’d be home soon. In the middle of my conversation, Paulina suddenly throws the bedsheets back and jumps out of bed, rattling around the bedroom making unnecessary noises. I roll my eyes at her antics. I quickly wrap up my call with Kim and when I do, Paulina is standing in front of the bedroom window with her back to me, pulling her silk robe around her body. She runs her finger through her hair and slowly begins walking to the bedroom door. I reach over from my place on the bed and grasp her arm, pulling her to me. She puts up a small fight but eventually lets me drag her over to the bed and pull her onto my lap. I lean in to kiss her lips, but she turns away so that my lips only catch her cheek. “What’s the matter with you, hm?” I question pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She scoffs and mumbles something under her breath but offers nothing more, so I squeeze her tighter against my body until she bursts into peals of laughter. I loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. “Now tell me what’s got the princess pouting.” I demand once her laughter has died down. A healthy blush has settled over her cheeks and she looks almost like the 18-year-old I’d met years ago when she pushes her lips forward to form her famous pout.   
“I don’t want you to go.” She mumbles as she buries her face in my neck.   
“You know if it were up to me, I would stay.”  
“It is up to you, but you want to have your cake and eat it too.” She snaps, pulling away from me. Her jealous streak has begun rearing its ugly head and I know that from here it only gets worse.   
“Cariño-“  
“Paulina.”  
I exhale heavily, reminding myself that this is what comes with the territory of being loved by Paulina de la Mora. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me, holding her tight enough that she doesn’t try to escape my grip. I shift myself until my back is against the headboard and she is leaning back against my chest. I peer down at her face, smiling at how her eyebrows are creased in frustration.   
“What are you smirking about?” she questions, irritated by my unaffected demeaner.   
“I’m smirking about what a little brat you become when you don’t get what you want.”  
“You know I’ve never been good at sharing.”  
“You’re not sharing. You have me.”  
“If I have you, why do you go home to her every night?”  
She’s right, and I know she is, but my pride wouldn’t allow me to give myself over to her entirely. Not yet, at least. We both knew I was playing a pointless game, I knew I wanted Pau, Pau knew I wanted her, hell sometimes I think even Kim knew our relationship was on borrowed time, but I refused to let Pau have complete and total control over me again. For once, I had something to hold over her head and I would use it to my advantage. I ignore her line of questioning and dip my fingers into the cleavage of her robe and begin playing with her nipple while my other hand creeped between her warm thighs, smiling when I felt her wet heat caress my fingers. She tips her head back to look up at me lazily. I’ve gotten her right where I want her.   
“I have to leave in about thirty minutes, so would you like me to make you come one more time or would you like to argue instead?” She hums deep in her throat and then lets out a small whimper when I begin to pull my hands away from her body.   
“You’re a dead woman if you stop.”  
“That’s what I thought.”


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present Day** _

  
**Paulina**

  
I haven’t seen Maria Jose since our argument on the day I was admitted to the hospital. I’d heard through my nurse that she’d visited the hospital every day for an update on my condition and to see if there was anything that I needed or wanted but nothing further.   
That was fine by me, as I wasn’t her biggest fan at the moment anyway. As I dressed in the tiny bathroom of my hospital room, I took a moment to observe my ever-changing body in the mirror above the sink. My pregnancy with Bruno had been difficult from conception down to the day of his birth and after he was born, I was adamant about not having any more children. I had wanted to get my tubes tied but that was damn near impossible in Mexico, even with my then husband’s approval. Fucking misogynists. I turned to the side and lightly placed my hand on the slight pudge that was forming in my stomach. I thought about how big I’d gotten when I carried Bruno and winced. It would be so much harder for my body to bounce back at forty. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and spun in the direction of the sound to see Maria Jose standing in the doorway looking me over. I knew she was looking at the bruises on my back from my near fatal fall down a flight of stairs at her mother’s house, courtesy of Puri.   
“What are you doing here?” I ask, turning my back to her to resume dressing.   
“You’re being discharged today; I came to pick you up.” She replies softly. She walks over to me and picks up my shirt to begin helping me dress, but I snatch it out of her hands, I’m still angry at her. She scoffs in irritation and looks down at me like a wayward toddler. “Don’t be a child, Paulina.” She chides as picks up my pants and kneels to the floor, motioning for me to step into them. I do what she asks, just to placate her. After she helps me into my pants, she helps me into my t-shirt, pausing slightly when she gets a good look at the bruises covering my back. She quickly pulls the shirt down over my back and smooths my hair back from my face. I melt into her touch naturally, the anger I feel for her slowly being replaced by my need for her comfort. I turn around and look up into her eyes and they’re wet with unshed tears. She pulls me to her tightly, her hands grazing my lower back and my ass, and I lose myself in her touch like I always do.   
“I love you, you know, that right?” she breathes into my hair and I nod. I do know that she loves me, I’ve always known. We pull apart and she reaches out and lays a hand on my stomach, grinning down at me when she feels my little pudge.   
“We need to have a serious conversation about what this means for us.” She says, softly stroking my pudge. I murmur in agreement, knowing she’s right.

  
Later that evening Maria Jose and I sit on the floor of her living room, having takeout, both of us sneaking glances at each other as we eat. I can’t stop smiling knowing that tonight when we go to bed, I won’t wake up and find her gone. “What are you smiling about crazy?” she jokes as she leans over with a napkin and wipes a smudge of ketchup from the corner of my mouth. “I was just thinking about how nice it’ll be to wake up in the morning and still have you in my bed.” Maria Jose clicks her tongue at me, fighting back a grin. “You’ll never grow out of being possessive, will you?” she questions. I pluck a french fry from her plate and she scowls up at me as I pop it into my mouth.   
“I don’t like sharing what belongs to me.”  
“Who said I belong to you?”  
I ignore her teasing and continue pushing food around on my plate, feeling a little sick after eating so much. I lean back against the couch, feeling my eyes getting heavy. Maria Jose crawls over to me and plants a tender kiss on my lips and I lean into it, sighing as she presses her lips to mine.   
“Why don’t you get ready for bed and I’ll do the dishes?” she suggests, standing up and outstretching her arms to pull me up from the floor. I nod, taking her hands and hoisting myself up as she pulls me to my feet. I head into the bathroom and get into the shower. I put my head against the cold tile relishing in the feeling of the hot water cascading against my skin. I faintly register the shower door opening and a moment passes before I feel Maria Jose wrap her arms around me, pulling me snugly against her chest. I let my head fall back to rest against her shoulder as I feel her hands moving down my body and coming to rest between my thighs. Her left hand comes to rest on my breast and she pinches my nipple firmly. I moan softly moving my hips to the rhythm of her hand as she coaxes my orgasm from my body. I cry out and she quickly puts her mouth on mine to silence me. I feel her hot and hard against my back and push my hand between us to grasp her in my palm. I pull away from her mouth and move to her neck, sucking and biting until I hear her skin pop faintly. I pull away and grin at the purple marks beginning to form on her neck and collarbone. “Ay Paulina!” she scolds playfully as she pushes me back against the hard tile of the shower wall. In one swift motion my leg is around her waist and she’s inside of me. I let my head fall forward and try to capture one of her breasts in my mouth, but it’s not quite possible in this position, so I resign myself to just pinching her nipples. I know she’s nearing her peak when she presses her body firmly against mine, trapping me between herself and the cold tiles. Her thrusts become faster and she grips my hair pulling my head back and kissing me hard. I feel her spill into me and whisper my name like a prayer, this is the closest that we’ve been in months and the enormity of the moment overcomes me and my body is wracked with sobs. Maria Jose wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly to her body. “te amo, te amo, te amo” she whispers into my ear and I wrap my own arms around her and hold her tightly to me as if she’ll disappear into thin air the moment I let her go. We stay like this until the water gets cold. We quickly wash ourselves and she helps me out of the shower, drying me off and dressing me. I sit at the bathroom vanity as she towel dries my hair and brushes the tangles from my curls, revelling in the feeling of being doted on by her. I try to return the favour, but she refuses. I climb into bed with her that night feeling more loved than I had in years. I knew that we still had a lot to talk about and plans to make, but for tonight, I was happy to be in her arms, falling asleep to her rhythmic breathing and her fingers in my hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading! Please leave me comments with your thoughts 🥺


	3. Chapter 3

**_Present Day_ **

  
**María José**

  
The steady stream of sunlight through the balcony doors of my bedroom roused me in the early hours of the morning. I peeked over at the alarm clock on my bedside table and it read seven am. I could sleep in, but years of being up at the crack of dawn had rendered me unable to sleep past 7:30. I gently untangled myself from the mess of limbs that was Paulina and tried to creep out of the bed quietly without waking her. When I felt her hand grasp my wrist, I knew I had failed. “Adonde vas?” she inquired sleepily, barely able to keep her eyes open. “I’m just going to get breakfast started” I answered kissing her hand. I moved to leave again but her grasp became firmer. “Stay” she whined, putting on her famous pout for good measure. I rolled my eyes at her but still moved to settle into bed beside her. When she felt me near, she immediately wrapped herself around me again like a second skin and buried her face in my neck. I smiled at this, remembering how much I loved being the object of her affection. She made me feel like I was the only person in the entire world that mattered. I felt her hands moving up my pyjama top to grasp my breasts and I moaned at the sensation of her nimble fingers ghosting my nipples. She hummed deep in her throat as she pushed my top up over my breasts and took one into her mouth. I moaned at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth on me and shifted myself to lie flat on my back, allowing her to straddle me. “Mmmm.. your bone is sprouting” she teased as she rubbed herself against me.  
Before I could form a reply, our bedroom door swings open and Micaela and Bruno scurry in before we can tell them not to. Pau quickly throws herself down onto my chest to cover my exposed breasts and I scramble for the covers but not before Bruno and Micaela have both gotten an eyeful. “Bruno, how many times have I told you to knock before coming into our bedroom?” Paulina scolds. “You just got out of the hospital; I didn’t think you’d be having sex already” he sassed back. “What are you both doing up so early anyway?” I question, trying and failing to pull my pyjama top down over my breasts. “We wanted to check on Paulina, but it seems that she’s made a full recovery” Micaela snickers, softly poking Bruno as they both attempt to hold back their laughter. “Jajajaja, muy chistoso” Paulina replies dryly, unamused by the two children. “So, I guess this means Alejo won’t be my new papa after all?” Bruno jokes, only Paulina doesn’t find it very funny. “BRUNO, FUERA AHORA!” she barks, the smirks that had graced Bruno and Micaela’s face only moments ago were now replaced with sombre stares. Both children recoiled as if they’d been slapped and rush out of the bedroom. Paulina rolls off me and onto her side of the bed, muttering under her breath about their smart mouths.   
“Ay Pau, don’t be so cross” She pins me with an icy glare, but I stand my ground. “Besides, I feel like this is the perfect opportunity to have some constructive dialogue about sex with both of them” Her eyes go wide at my statement, but I press on. “Bruno is almost eighteen and he’s dating that Rosita girl, I’m sure they’ve-” She puts her hand up to silence me. “My Brunito that used to put his little bare bottom on the sliding door whenever someone passed?” I chuckle, remembering what mischievous baby Bruno had been. It filled me with longing for our pending arrival, I was excited at the chance to be a parent all over again. Bruno had grown up far too quickly right before my eyes and if I was being honest with myself, I still carried around a lot of hatred toward myself for being absent to him for five years.  
Pau stares up at the ceiling, absentmindedly rubbing her little pudge before turning toward me, “Do you really think Bruni is having sex?” she questions, her eyes widening at the thought. “What were you doing when you were his age?” I ask, propping my head up on my hand and reaching out to stroke her belly. She punches me in the arm, turning red from her ears all the way down to her neck. “Don’t act like you weren’t sneaking out of your house to come and seduce me in my dorm room” I mumble, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I also vividly remember you attempting to sneak into my bedroom to seduce me and getting caught by my mama” I laugh out loud remembering the look of horror on Virginia’s face when she had come into Paulina’s bedroom late one night and caught Paulina trying to pull me through her window after it had jammed and trapped the lower half of my body outside. “Ay, dios mio!” Paulina snickers, mocking her Mama’s reaction. I remember Paulina telling me later on how she and Virginia had a huge argument about what had happened, that ended with Virginia involving Ernesto and Ernesto sticking up for Paulina, which she always believed was partly due to the fact that she knew about his affair with Roberta. I didn’t want us to be that way with Bruno or Micaela, who was now in Paulina’s custody for the foreseeable future. Paulina brings me out of my thoughts by softly kissing my jaw and smoothing my hair back from my face. “I’m going to go start breakfast up with the children” she declares as she gets up and moves to leave the bedroom. When I saunter into the kitchen moments later, I am happy to find Paulina gathering both children in her arms and apologizing for being cross with them. Although neither of them will ever admit it, they adore the way that Paulina dotes on them and they can’t stand it when she’s upset or disappointed in them. Sometimes I think her disapproval hurts them more than any punishment she or I could dream up. She gives both children a kiss on their forehead before sending them off into the dining room with plates and utensils to set the table. Pau and I prepare breakfast in a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing kisses from one another, but still ignoring the elephant in the room. I don’t think either of us wanted to think about the major changes a new baby would have on our lifestyles. We had confessed our love to each other verbally and physically, but did that mean we were back together? I knew for a fact that Paulina was still seeing Alejo, and that he was operating under the assumption that he and Pau would be raising our baby together. I huffed under my breath taking a sick satisfaction in imagining his reaction when Pau returned to Mexico and gave him his walking papers. Or would she? “What are you thinking about?” Pau questions, wrapping her arms around me from behind an pressing her face into my back. I shrug and check the heat under the skillet, not wanting to burn the omelette. “I can feel you thinking.” she replies quietly. “It’s not a discussion I want to have with the children around” I confessed. She releases me and picks up the pitcher of orange juice and the bowl of fruit to carry it into the dining room. I can faintly make out her telling Bruno and Micaela to snack on that while I finish up the omelettes. When she returns, she stands quietly behind me, her good mood from earlier seemingly gone. “You’re wondering about him, aren’t you?” she croaks, her voice thick with emotion.

I flip the last omelette out of the pan and onto the serving dish before turning to look at her. “You’re in a relationship with him Pau, you’ve let him believe that you were going to raise our child with him, that you would be a family. What else am I supposed to think?” I countered. “Eres el amor de mi vida, whatever I need to do to keep you with me I’ll do it and you know that I will.” She sniffles, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.   
“It’s not just that Pau, before the baby we hadn’t even thought of getting back together-”  
“Don’t speak for me.” She interjects “You never thought about it, but I did, it was all I thought about” She’s openly crying now, the tip of her nose as red as a ripe tomato.   
“It wasn’t just sex for me-”  
“And it wasn’t for me either Pau! Te amo tanto que me vuelves loca! But just because we love each other, that doesn’t mean we should be together.”   
Heavy sobs wrack her tiny body and for a moment I think she might faint from how hard she’s crying. I move toward her and reach out to grasp her by her arms and pull her to me, she snatches away and slaps me across the face “HIJA DE PUTA, NO ME TOQUES” I stumble and catch myself against the kitchen island, my face stings and I know that if Paulina leaves me with nothing else, her handprint will remain. She storms out of the kitchen and into the dining room and I can hear her shooing Bruno and Micaela up to their rooms to pack their bags.   
“Mama what’s going on?”  
“Paulina what happened?”  
Both children are frantically trying to figure out what’s going on and why they must leave. “No mas preguntas, solo haz lo que te digo!” Silence overtakes the house and all I can hear are three pairs of feet padding upstairs to separate bedrooms. Fuck. I take my time going to our bedroom, my bedroom. The door is cracked, and I see her moving across the room and throwing things into her bags, not even bothering to make sure they’re folded properly. My t-shirt she had donned minutes earlier was now discarded on the floor and she had put back on her clothes that she had left the hospital in. She breezes past me into the hallway and goes into Bruno’s room. I hear her telling him he has five more minutes to pack his things and whatever he can’t pack he must leave. She goes into the guest room that Micaela was using for a bedroom and relays the same message to her. She brushes past me again into the bedroom and I take this opportunity to follow her inside and shut the door. She ignores me and continues to gather her things; I walk over to her and snatch the purse out of her hands. She looks up at me, eyes blazing and reaches over to grab it back, but I hold it out of her reach. “You’ve lost your mind if you think I’m going to let you leave like this.” She pushes shoves me again, beating her hands against my arms, I move quickly wrapping her in a bear hug, rendering her immobile. She bucks in my arms trying to free herself, but I hold her tighter and tighter until I feel her body go limp with exhaustion. I tip her face up to look at me, and my heart breaks at the sight of her red rimmed eyes. She tries to pull away once more when I lean in to kiss her lips, but I hold her firmly to my body and crash my mouth onto hers. “I love you; I love you, I love you” I whisper into her lips. “Stop” she whimpers, wriggling against me. “God, Paulina why do you have to make everything so fucking difficult?” I growl, holding her at arm’s length. “You said we can’t be together so what am I doing here? To make you feel good? To fuck you whenever you feel like it?” I’m shocked by her outburst, but she presses on. “I’m tired of you treating me like a fucking last resort when you have always been my first choice.” Her voice cracks and she turns away from me. “Alejo may have his faults, but he’s never treated me like a last resort.” I hang my head in shame, knowing that she’s right. I haven’t been good to her these past eight months. “What about the baby?” I manage to croak out. “I’m going back to Mexico as soon as I’m cleared for travel and I will have my baby there, just remember that babies don’t stay babies and you’ll have to answer to him or her the same way you had to answer to Bruno.” I stride out of the bedroom, allowing her a few moments alone to compose herself before she must face the children. Bruno and Micaela meet me in the hall and they both run into my arms as soon as they see me.   
“Mama, why are we leaving? What happened?”   
“It’s nothing for either of you to worry about, Just mind her and try to help her out as much as you can.”   
“But Mama-”  
“Promise me, both of you.”  
“We promise.” they agree in unison.   
Paulina emerges from the bedroom a moment later with her bags in tow, she shoots a glance over at Micaela and Bruno who are still standing with me and they move immediately to grab their belongings and follow her down the stairs.   
“Can you drive?” I question. She nods, setting her bags in the foyer and digging in her purse for her rental keys. When she finds them, she doesn’t spare me a second glance and strides out of the door. No goodbye. Nothing. Bruno and Micaela stay a moment longer, giving me hugs and kisses and trying to reassure me that Pau would come around like she always did. Bruno soon gets a text from Pau saying that she’s waiting for them and they mournfully leave the apartment to meet her in the car. The house is too quiet now. But, who’s to blame for that?


End file.
